Неужели это правда?
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Живёт Hermione McGonagall, то есть я. Мерлин услышал мои просьбы и я встретила Минерву МакГонагалл.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 «More, than bonny or Adore bhean*». (Глава 1 «Больше, чем красавица или Обожаемая женщина».)

* «bhean» (Gaelic) - «женщина» (гэльский язык (Шотландия)).

Dedicate to bonny Maggie и всем любителям фемслэша с Минервой

Идея этого фан-фикшена возникла как изменённая заявка на БО-2-75 Волдеморт|Пожиратели Смерти. Ошибка портала. "Фффух, как здесь жарко!" (Использованы только слова «ошибка портала».)

Невозможно быть похожей

на Гермиону и не быть ею.

(с) Hermione McGonagall

В одном российском городе живёт Hermione McGonagall.

Вы думаете, почему меня так странно зовут? Не удивляйтесь. Это - никнэйм в Интернете. На самом деле, у меня типично русское имя, хоть оно мне и не нравится. Да, прямо как у Тонкс. Только, в отличие от неё, меня называют по имени. К моему огромному сожалению. Но такова жизнь.

XXX

У нас на работе была уникальная возможность. Если каждый рабочий день увеличивать на полтора часа, то отпуск увеличивается в два раза.

Я впервые согласилась работать больше за год до описываемых событий.

Я была вознаграждена двумя месяцами отпуска.

На тот момент с начала отпуска прошло два дня.

XXX

Мама - преподаватель, была в отпуске и бабушка - пенсионерка, была свободна. У отца тоже в этом году отпуск выпал на лето.

Мама с бабушкой за день до этого уехали на месяц в дом отдыха с папиной работы. А папа поехал помогать родителям на даче.

Я отказалась от поездки в дом отдыха, потому что хотела поездить по области и увидеть много нового и интересного.

Так или иначе, но я осталась дома, на самой окраине города. В первые дни совершенно не хотелось никуда ехать...

XXX

Наступил тот самый знаменательный день.

На кухне было жарко, даже жарче, чем на улице. Я открыла окно. Свежий ветерок приятно подул мне в лицо.

XXX

Единственный плюс от просмотра магловских фильмов на английском языке - то, что я научилась говорить по-английски без акцента. Иногда, когда я говорила что-то не по-русски, меня даже мама не понимала. Конечно, спасибо фильмам с Maggie Smith (Мэгги Смит). Ведь в основном я смотрела фильмы только с её участием. В основном - я почти не смотрела фильмы, где не было Maggie или не было магии. Да, ещё - некоторые советские фильмы.

Конечно, больше всего я хотела быть ведьмой, получить письмо, учиться в Хогвартсе...

Но, раз это не возможно... (Это же плод воображения одной маглы, верно?) ... то я могу лишь мечтать о том, чтобы быть вместе с Минервой МакГонагалл.

Я могла цитировать некоторые фразы of Maggie из фильмов, где она играла, совершенно случайно. Я могу о чём-нибудь задуматься, а потом вслух произношу то, что когда-то сказала Maggie.

К тому же, я, наконец-то, занималась на курсах английского языка пару лет до описываемых событий. К сожалению, до курсов, я знала по-английски не очень много слов, хотя с грамматикой было более-менее нормально. Я даже придумала по-английски небольшой рассказик. Да-да, думала я тоже по-английски.

XXX

И в тот день тоже. Я неосознанно произнесла слова of Maggie из второго фильма «ГП».

«You all know, of course, what Hogwarts was founded over thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of age - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin». (Вы все, конечно, знаете, что Хогвартс был основан более тысячи лет назад четырьмя величайшими ведьмами и волшебниками того времени - Годриком Гриффиндором, Хельгой Хаффлпафф, Ровеной Рэйвенкло и Салазаром Слизерином.)

Причём я говорила тем же голосом, что и mrs Smith. Это не хвастовство. Это - чистая правда.

После этого, я случайно выглянула в окно.

То, что я увидела, было у меня в мечтах уже около пяти лет. Я схватилась за край стола, чтобы не упасть.

Я увидела Минерву МакГонагалл.

Я поняла, что должна что-то сделать.

Я побежала в комнату, достала из шкафа футболку и юбку.

После этого, я побежала в коридор и надела обувь.

Закрыв входную дверь, я сбежала вниз по лестнице.

XXX

Минерва МакГонагалл стояла неподалёку от нашего дома. К счастью, она была в магловской одежде. Скорее всего, случайно.

Конечно, ведьма поняла, что она не в Британии. Разве у неё на родине может быть какой-то прямоугольный блочный дом в пять этажей, с симметрично «нацепленными» балконами?

Минерва подумала, что, вероятно, находится на Континенте. А, может, и нет, кто знает?

«Чёртов портал, лучше было бы _аппарировать_в Хогсмид... Что теперь делать? Кругом маглы, как я им объясню, почему я здесь?»

XXX

Когда я подошла к Минерве, я решилась и сказала, конечно, по-английски: «Здравствуйте, профессор МакГонагалл, чем могу помочь?»

Минерва удивилась тому, что я говорю на английском языке без малейшего акцента. Проходящие мимо маглы укрепили в душе Минервы уверенность, что здесь говорят на каком-то непонятном языке, даже отдалённо не похожим ни на английский, ни на родной гэльский язык.

На фоне разговоров по-русски, моя речь на английском языке, к тому же без акцента, показалась Минерве спасением. Но большим спасением было то, что я, магла, знаю, кто она такая и хочу помочь.

Минерва решила ухватиться за протянутую мной «соломинку».

Мисс МакГонагалл не боялась, что кто-то поймёт из нашего разговора хоть слово. Поэтому ведьма начала говорить, что случилось.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, давайте пойдём в квартиру. Я сейчас живу одна - маглы будут дома только через месяц, они сейчас отдыхают за городом.

- Спасибо, мисс... Или... как у вас...

- Профессор, мы находимся в европейской части России. Я назвала город.

Естественно, он ничего ведьме не говорил. Кроме Москвы, Минерва не знала ни одного русского города. Москва - столица России, в прошлом - СССР. Конечно, Минерва знала, что Россия - самая большая страна мира. Но не больше. А зачем?

- Лучше называйте меня «Maggie». Вам это имя привычнее, чем моё какое-то русское. Да и не люблю я его, хоть так и зовут мою любимую учительницу. Давно я в школе училась... А «Maggie» - моё любимое имя. «Самое любимое, как и твоё», - добавила я про себя.

XXX

Зайдя в квартиру, мы оказались в узком коридоре.

Я показала на первую дверь справа и объяснила: «Это - ванная комната, дальше - туалет».

После того, как мы сняли обувь, надели тапочки и помыли руки, мы отправились на кухню.

Её размеры... Всего лишь чуть больше семи квадратных метров.

Конечно, для Минервы было неожиданно увидеть такую маленькую кухню. Я была полностью уверена, что у неё дома в Шотландии кухня несколько больше.

XXX

Мы сели за стол - я не удержалась и придвинула свою табуретку поближе к ведьме. Конечно, между нами оставалось место, куда можно было поставить ещё одну табуретку, но... Всё-таки мы были недалеко друг от друга.

XXX

Минерва рассказала, что произошло.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, вы могли с помощью камина попасть в свой кабинет в школе. А оттуда до Хогсмида недалеко. Ну, ничего, не волнуйтесь, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Не знаю, смогу ли я сегодня решить, что делать. Возможно, понадобится несколько дней.

Я молила Мирлина, чтобы Минерва осталась ночевать. Тогда... Может быть, мы сможем быть вместе.

- Спасибо, Maggie. Надеюсь, я не буду вам обузой.

- Конечно, нет, скорее наоборот. Одной всё-таки скучно.

Я посмотрела на Минерву так, как смотрела только на свою любимую учительницу. Но это было давно. Я её очень любила. Хотя я смотрела на учительницу _так_ совершенно неосознанно. А чувства к ведьме были намного сильнее. Но тут я прекрасно понимала, что делаю и чего хочу добиться.

Раньше я просто не знала, что смогу кого-нибудь обожать настолько, что... Да, Минерва была для меня самой дорогой из всех людей на свете. Но мисс МакГонагалл существовала для меня только в _мечтах_... Я считала, что Минерва - это лишь ведьма, в которую перевоплощалась Maggie Smith. Я была уверена, что она не существует. Но это не мешало мне мечтать о том, чтобы быть вместе с Минервой МакГонагалл.

XXX

После обеда я показала Минерве нашу небольшую квартиру.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза, кроме мебели, были книги. Они были везде, где только можно. В меньшей комнате стоял шкаф, до отказа забитый книгами. А в большей комнате - шесть(!) полок и стеллаж, сколоченный бабушкой (да-да!) больше тридцати лет назад из восьми полок. И все эти четырнадцать полок были заполнены книгами.

Большая часть иностранной литературы была английская, а также немного шотландской. Множество книг Диккенса, все книги Артура Конана Дойла, Теккерей, Шекспир, Киплинг... Из шотландцев - все произведения Роберта Луиса Стивенсона, произведения Вальтера Скотта, Джеймса Барри, стихотворения Роберта Бёрнса... Ну и, конечно же, множество книг моей самой любимой писательницы (почти наравне с ней - Астрид Линдгрен и Джо Ролинг) - Мюриэл Сары Спарк.

Я спросила у Минервы, называя её «профессор МакГонагалл», знает ли она о Спарк. Когда Минерва сказала, что знает, я спросила: «Профессор, а какая моя любимая книга Мюриэл Спарк»?

- «Аббатиса Кревская»?

- Не угадали.

- Тогда... «Девушки со скромными средствами»?

- И не эта.

- Может, «Передел»?

- Опять нет. Подумайте, какую книгу Мюриэл Спарк вы бы точно не сказали и назовите её.

- Неужели... Джин... со своим кланом...

- Ура, угадали! Конечно - «The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie». («Расцвет мисс Джин Броди» Мюриэл Сара Спарк, неправильно - «Мисс Джин Броди в расцвете лет» /См. адрес в Википедии на «Спарк Мюриэл Сара» прим. автора)

- Но почему, Maggie?

- Если сделать из Джин учителя, такую, которая не будет поклоняться фашистам, не имеющую любовников, то... Это будете вы. Я не шучу. Если бы Джин проводила уроки вместо разговоров о «преимуществах лосьонов перед обычным мылом», про своего возлюбленного Хью Каррутерса т. д. ... А также, естественно, чтобы она понимала, что далеко не всё заложено в головах учениц. Нужно не только пытаться «вытащить» знания из их голов, но и «вкладывать» туда знания, Как раз это и не хотела делать Джин, мотивирую свой отказ тем, что ««Просвещение» по-латыни - «эдукацио». Слово «эдукацио» происходит от корне вого гласного «э» в слове «экс», то есть «наружу», и от глагола «дуко», то есть «я веду». Слово «эдукацио» обозначает «выведе ние наружу». Для меня просвещение - это выведение наружу того, что уже заложено в душе ученика». Для мисс Маккей просвещение - это вкладывание в ученика того, чего в нем нет, и это совсем не то, что я называю просвещением. Я называю это вторжением, «интрузией», от латинской корневой приставки «ин», означающей «внутрь», и основы «трудо», то есть «я вбиваю». Метод мисс Маккей заключается во вбивании в ученические головы массы информации; мой метод - выведение знания нару жу, а это и есть подлинное просвещение, что подтверждается корневым значением слова «эдукацио»», - я прочитала выписку из книги. (В «» цитата из книги «Расцвет мисс Джин Броди», слова Джин, прим. автора). Это будете вы, профессор МакГонагалл.

XXX

Прошло какое-то время, и мы поужинали.

XXX

После ужина я предложила Минерве почитать.

- Неужели у вас есть книги на английском языке? - удивилась ведьма.

- Конечно, есть.

Я достала несколько книг на английском языке.

Минерва выбрала «Гордость и Предубеждение» Джейн Остин, а я - «Смерть на Ниле» Агаты Кристи. (Кстати в фильме, снятом по этой книге Кристи, Maggie Smith сыграла miss Bowers (мисс Боверс), прим. автора)

XXX

Прежде чем лечь спать, я предложила Минерве ночную рубашку. Минерва поблагодарила и взяла её, понимая, что я ей предложила. (Наверно, она - единственная ведьма, которая знает о ночных рубашках. Ведь в Хогвартсе студенты спят в пижамах. А о том, в чём спят ведьмы и волшебники, для меня остаётся тайной.)

Я вышла из комнаты и Минерва переоделась.

XXX

Как ни странно, но у нас в небольшой квартире стоит четыре кровати.

Естественно, я предложила Минерве кровать в той же комнате, где я спала с самого рождения.

XXX

«Если я расстанусь с тобой, - думала я, - я никогда не забуду то, что произошло сегодня. Я буду вспоминать часы, когда мы были вместе около суток. Я буду мечтать о том, что было бы, если... Я буду вспоминать этот колдовской голос, говорить им, делая себе ещё больнее... Я буду вспоминать огромные синие глаза, которые я видела, но куда мне не удалось заглянуть... Будущее будет похоже на жизнь, в которой находишься под надзором дементоров. Мне будет казаться, что дементоры высосали из меня всю радость, всё счастье, надежду... и оставили только боль воспоминаний. Но эти воспоминания у меня не отберёт никто и никогда. Маглы (родители и бабушка) об этом и не узнают. А «дементоры»... Что ж, это будет не совсем счастливое воспоминание, ведь реальность у меня будет неразрывно связана с мечтами, которые никогда не осуществятся».

XXX

Минерва заснула. Удостоверившись, что это - правда, я осторожно подошла к кровати ведьмы и посмотрела на спящую женщину. Она действительно была more, than bonny (больше, чем красавица).

Я не успела отойти, как Минерва проснулась.

- Ну, что, так и будешь здесь стоять, как будто?.. - улыбнувшись, спросила ведьма.

Я хотела извиниться и лечь к себе в кровать, но Минерва сказала: «Пожалуйста, ложись ко мне».

Я почти сразу поняла, что хочет ведьма.

Я залезла в кровать, но легла на приличном расстоянии от мисс МакГонагалл.

Минерва попросила: «Иди ко мне, Maggie».

Я развернулась и легла в объятия самого дорогого человека.

- ... как будто что? - решилась спросить я.

- Как будто ты меня любишь или даже больше.

- Это - правда... и даже больше, как вы сказали.

- Maggie, дорогая, не говори мне больше «вы» и «профессор МакГонагалл». Давай на «ты» (Имеется в виду, чтобы вместо «you» (вы) and «your» (вас, вам и т.д.), говорить устаревшее «thou» (ты) and «thee» (тебя, тебе и т. д.), прим. автора). Называй меня Минерва или как тебе больше нравится. Мы не в таких отношениях, чтобы ты называла меня «профессор МакГонагалл» и мы говорили бы на «вы».

- Спасибо, Минерва! - обрадовалась я.

- Не за что. - В это время ведьма подумала, что она что-нибудь сделает, чтобы моя благодарность не пропала даром.

Буквально в ту же секунду Минерва запечатлела поцелуй на моих губах.

Я счастливо улыбнулась и посмотрела на ведьму.

- Мина, можно?.. - робко спросила я.

- _Тебе_ всё, что угодно.

Я поцеловала Минерву прямо в губы, но сразу не отстранилась. То, что было между нами, было похоже на волшебство. Я никогда не чувствовала себя так прекрасно.

- Хотела бы я, чтобы мы всю жизнь были вместе, - сказала Минерва, когда мы прервали поцелуй.

- Я бы тоже. Я уже лет пять об этом мечтаю.

- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, я не смогу позволить нам расстаться. А пока...

Минерва снова также поцеловала меня. Я ответила на поцелуй. Как же я была счастлива! И не я одна. Мы _обе_ были счастливы.

- Ну что, good night (спокойной ночи), Мина? - поинтересовалась я, когда мы оторвались друг от друга.

- Ты права. Good night, Mags.

XXX

Через несколько минут мы заснули в объятиях друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 «Does it true?» (Глава 2 «Это - правда?»)

Я проснулась на следующее утро и поняла, что также счастлива, как и вчера.

- Good morning (с добрым утром), - услышала я Минерву.

- Good morning, dear (дорогая), - ответила я. - Скажи, когда ты проснулась?

- Меньше пяти минут, - последовал ответ. - А ты только что, не так ли?

- А вот и не угадала! Я проснулась минуты за две до того, как ты поняла, что я не сплю. За эти несколько минут я успела кое-что осознать.

- Например, что, дорогая?

- Первое и самое главное - мы вместе в одной кровати...

- Maggie, может, не будешь продолжать дальше?

- Как раз _дальше_ - самое интересное, - ответила я.

- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что должно быть вторым? Сейчас проверим... Естественно, это было вчера. Это также будет сегодня... и потом, если захочешь, - сказала Минерва.

- Не издевайся, прошу тебя. Ты же знаешь мой ответ.

- Если ты согласна, так скажи с чем именно.

- Не скажу, - запротестовала я.

- Поче...

Ведьма не договорила, потому что я помешала это сделать.

Я поцеловала Минерву в губы... Я знала, что это не может и не должно кончиться быстро.

Всему приходит конец. И наш поцелуй тоже закончился.

- Ты считаешь, что я - Джин, да или нет?

- Да, но...

- Про все «но» поговорим позже, - прервала Мина. - У меня такое чувство, что ты превращаешься во что-то среднее между Гордоном и Тедди.

- Не смеши меня. Первое - у Гордона короткие ноги, а у Тедди нет левой руки. Второе - Тедди женат. У меня все части тела на месте и ноги нормальной длины. Кроме этого, я не собираюсь выходить замуж НИ-КОГ-ДА. Раньше я вообще об этом не думала. Но уже около пяти лет я знаю, что никогда не смогу полюбить кого-нибудь по-настоящему, никого... кроме тебя. Даже если бы я и решила связать свою жизнь с человеком противоположного пола, даже с тем, кто на лицо похож на Хагрида, я бы и то не была счастлива.

- Чёрные волосы, борода... - мечтательно произнесла ведьма. - Неужели мы с тобой похожи?

- Надеюсь, не только в этом. Я обожаю всё, что связано с моей самой любимой страной.

- С какой страной? - спросила ведьма с неподдельным интересом.

- С твоей Родиной.

- С Британией?

- Нет, конкретнее.

- Шотландия... Неужели, тебе нравятся килты?

- Конечно, ещё бы! А также татэн (Tartan - шотландская шерстяная ткань в клетку, прим. автора), волынки и многое другое.

- Минерва, я очень люблю Шотландию, но тебя намного больше. Дорогая Мина...

Я знала лишь один вариант окончания предложения. Нет, это были не слова. Это было... нечто другое. Почти в ту же секунду я запечатлела на щеке ведьмы жаркий поцелуй.

- Ммм... То, что мы делаем, можно назвать: «директриса имеет право расслабиться».

- Не «может», а должна, просто обязана.

- Повтори-ка ещё раз, я хочу снова услышать эти прекрасные слова. Они снимают с меня всякую ответственность. Сейчас каникулы, не так ли?

- Директриса Хогвартса просто обязана расслабиться, - говорила я тихим голосом. - А в это время, я медленно проводила левой рукой справа налево под шеей Мины. Как раз там, где тело ведьмы не было скрыто ночной рубашкой.

- Mags, чего ты хочешь добиться такими... ммм... действиями?..

Минерва полностью расслабилась. Если бы я хотела большего в наших отношениях, то это был самый подходящий момент. Но я не хотела, причём совсем. Я надеялась, что Минерва думает также.

- Понятия не имею, - призналась я. - Если б я знала... Можешь предложить, что хочешь. Говоря по правде, почти у всех, за исключением нас, такая близость вылилась бы во что-нибудь ниже пояса. А мне противна даже сама мысль, от неё чуть тошнить не начинает.

- Не говори, у меня тоже самое. Но знаешь, это - что-то большее, чем простые отношения, потому что... ммм... Mags, это уже...

- Что «уже»?

А в это время я стала проводить рукой под шеей ведьмы в обратную сторону.

- Хва... Mags... Прекрати.

Минерва схватила мою руку, приподнялась и я обняла её. Вернее, Мина обхватила себя моей рукой, но я была с этим полностью согласна.

В конечном итоге, Минерва оказалась в моих объятиях.

Минерва легла поудобнее и посмотрела на меня.

Теперь я могла умолять ведьму прекратить, хотя и очень не хотела.

Синева огромных глаз... я _никогда_ такого не видела. Я понимала, что могу смотреть в глаза ведьмы бесконечно долго, не имея возможности прекратить. Но я чувствовала, что должна взять себя в руки и отвернуться. Иначе будет хуже. Синева, почти сводящая с ума и доводящая до состояния блаженства.

XXX

Потом, через несколько минут, когда мы задумались, каждая о своём, я смогла оценить произошедшее.

«Если я ещё раз загляну в глаза моей обожаемой Мины, то я не смогу вернуться к прежней жизни, когда я не хотела делиться всеми проблемами с членами семьи. Я могла не сказать что-то, что со мной произошло и находить выход из положения самостоятельно.

Да, но... Минерва сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы мы всю жизнь были вместе. Тогда мы сможем смотреть в глаза друг друга так часто, как захотим. И я не буду думать, что больше никогда не смогу «окунуться» в эту бесконечную синеву. Я не буду думать, что потом мне будет ещё хуже, если я ещё раз загляну в глаза ведьмы до разлуки.»

XXX

Минерва посмотрела на меня.

Все мои чувства были видны невооружённым глазом.

- Пожалуйста, не переживай. Не надо. - Ведьма нежно погладила меня по щеке и продолжила. - Я люблю тебя. Мы _никогда_ не расстанемся.

- Ты серьёзно? - удивлённо спросила я.

- Это - настолько же правда, насколько сильны мои чувства к тебе, - ответила волшебница.

- Насколько? - спросила я почти сразу.

Минерва не ответила.

Ведьма ждала подходящего момента. Она хотела, чтобы то, что она собиралась сделать, было неожиданно.

Прошло чуть больше минуты.

Я _действительно_ ничего не ожидала от Мины, кроме слов.

Волшебница подвинулась ко мне совсем близко и прижалась к моим губам.

Я не думала ни о чём. Я лишь присоединилась к этому великолепному поцелую, ещё раз показывая свои чувства к бесконечной красавице Минерве.

В конце концов, мы оторвались друг от друга.

- Теперь ясно, любимая? - спросила Минерва и стала чесать меня за ушком.

Честно говоря, я люблю собак, а не кошек. Но, видимо, во мне есть что-то кошачье, если...

- Ми...на... хва...тит... - произнесла я между стонами. - Оу... Нет...

Наконец, Минерва прекратила это возбуждающее занятие.

- Хорошо-хорошо, кошечка.

Не долго думая, я стала чесать ведьму за ушком. Я старалась делать это очень нежно, чтобы Она в полной мере поняла, что я чувствовала.

В первые секунды волшебница молчала и наслаждалась происходящим.

Я уж было подумала, что ведьма в состоянии вынести эту пытку. Но, через несколько секунд, Минерва застонала.

Если бы не синие глаза, я бы подумала, что рядом со мной кошка. Волшебница вела себя так же, как кошка, доведённая до предела.

Это «издевательство» длилось столько же, сколько и у Минервы.

- Понравилось, кошечка?

- О, нет... Это невозможно, - произнесла ведьма. - Ты чувствуешь, что хочешь, чтобы это поскорее прекратилось...

- Но не можешь, потому, что хочешь не меньше, чтобы это не кончилось, - закончила я.

Я прекрасно знала, насколько меня любит Минерва.

Я заглянула в глаза Мины и тут же «утонула» в этой синеве.

Волшебница тоже заглянула в мои глаза.

- Моя мама говорит, что синих глаз не существует, - сказала я, когда перестала смотреть в бесконечную синеву.

Минерва рассмеялась.

- Это - правда?

- Правда, с чего бы я стала _тебя_ обманывать? Но я-то знаю, что ты существуешь, как и твои огромные синие глаза.

- А сколько времени? - поинтересовалась Она.

Я взглянула на будильник.

- Десять двадцать, любимая.

- А, ещё рано... В общем, можем пока полежать.

- Мина, а ты не хочешь рассказать почему мы сейчас лежим в объятиях друг друга?

- Знаешь, почему я согласилась на твою помощь?

- У тебя не было выбора? - спросила я.

- Нет, дорогая, выбор был. Я могла дождаться темноты и аппарировать. Наверное, мне бы хватило четырёх-пяти аппараций, чтобы добраться до дома. Но я поняла, что сразу влюбилась в тебя. Чувство становилось сильнее и сильнее. Я поняла, что должна предпринять попытку, чтобы всегда быть с тобой. То, что я тебе сказала, был всего лишь предлог. Я надеялась, что тогда...

- Как ты думаешь, почему ты легла спать в одной комнате со мной? - спросила я.

- Ты тоже... хотела?..

- Сначала я не могла поверить, что ты действительно рядом со мной. А когда я удостоверилась, что это - правда, поняла, что должна найти любой предлог, чтобы быть всегда рядом с тобой. Мама... Я просто не могла... я встала рядом с твоей кроватью, чтобы посмотреть, какая ты прекрасная.

- Я не спала, если честно.

- Как? Но...

- Просто я очень хорошо притворялась. А потом, когда я увидела, _как_ ты смотришь на меня, я поняла, что беспокоится не о чем. Наверно, ты сама не понимала, какой у тебя взгляд. Ты была немного напугана, потому что я узнала о том, что ты тайком смотришь на меня. Но, помимо этого, я видела в твоём взгляде восхищение. Для каждого человека тот, кого любишь, является «самым-самым». Иначе с чего бы ты так смотрела на старую ведьму, полуседую, да и на лицо?..

- Мина, не говори глупости, я полюбила тебя именно за красоту, за огромные синие глаза, удивительный голос...

- Mags, а кто сейчас говорит этим голосом?

- Я пытаюсь и очень рада, что получается. Я ещё не всё сказала. Кроме этого, ты - ведьма, черноволосая шотландка... Честно говоря, я люблю собак, а не кошек. Но на протяжении всей жизни я любила лишь одну породу кошек. К тому же, такая кошка была у папиных родителей.

- Скажи, какая именно, не томи душу.

- Ты её прекрасно знаешь, - ответила я и потёрлась щекой о плечо Мины.

- Как я? Tabby? (полосатая кошка) Ты не шутишь?

- Какие тут шутки. Однажды я увидела, что какой-то мужчина везёт в корзинке котёнка, тай же породы, что и ты. Я пыталась сказать себе, что не люблю кошек. Пыталась, но не могла. Потом я узнала, что ты - полосатая кошка. Каждый раз, когда я видела таких кошек, я думала о тебе. Но в мыслях было то, что ты - всего лишь плод воображения одной маглы, ведьма, которую воплотила бесконечная красавица, наполовину шотландка, в какой-то степени ставшая ведьмой.

- По правде говоря, ты почти сразу дала мне понять, что чувствуешь ко мне, но я была не совсем уверена. Может быть, ты удивилась, что я в России, что я существую... Я знаю о Джо, знаю, что с помощью её фантазии маглы узнали о нас... Но они считают, что это - выдумка, что нас нет. Да, но очень многие хотят, чтобы книги знаменитой маглы рассказывали о _реальном_ мире. И сама Джо, как и её сестра Ди, муж, дети, отец, и все остальные думают, что ничего этого нет.

- Ага, они даже не знают, что Джо собирала материал для своих шедевров из книг маглов разных стран - от Америки до России. И никто, кроме Джо и меня, не знают, что на самом деле книги о «Гарри Поттере», а также «Сказки Барда Бидля» держатся на трёх китах - Maggie Smith, магия и Гарри Поттер. Именно в таком порядке, а не по-другому. На месте Гарри мог бы быть любой другой ребёнок. А на месте Maggie - никто. Если бы не mrs Smith, книг о Поттере бы не было. Ролинг настолько сильно любит Maggie, что придумала тебя. Тебя, она ведь не знала, что именно такая ведьма есть на самом деле. Ты, вернее, Maggie - это идол, которому поклоняется Джо. Поэтому в «Дарах смерти» она написала: «Гарри почувствовал, что его просто распирает от нежности к Минерве МакГонагалл». Ролинг говорила, что писатель должен описывать свои чувства. За словами из книги кроется другая фраза - «Я почувствовала, что меня просто распирает от нежности к Maggie Smith». _Меня, Джоан Ролинг, а не Гарри Поттера._

- Да... А Maggie до этого даже и не догадывается.

- Прости дорогая, я должна сходить в одно место.  
- Конечно иди, Mags.  
Я выбралась из объятий первой красавицы Хогвартса и отправилась во всем известное место.

Минерва подошла ко мне и прижала меня к себе. Потом, буквально через минуту, ведьма поцеловала меня в макушку.

- Gaius... (Гаюс) - произнесла я.

- А кто это?

- Давай сядем, я тебе всё объясню.

Мы удобно устроились на диване и Минерва начала слушать.

- Жили-были какие-то маглы. Однажды они решили переделать легенды о Мерлине и снять сериал. Вообщем фильм, состоящий из многих частей, т.е. серий, каждая последующая - продолжение предыдущей.

- Послушай, фильм - это – движущияся картинки, которые появляются в каком-то ящике, да? - спросила Минерва. (Далее - краткое содержание одной из серий магловского сериала «Мерлин», прим. автора)

- Как всегда правильно, дорогая. - В одной из серий, тёмная ведьма решила уничтожить Мерлина, узнав о его великой судьбе. (В этом сериале Он - немного чудаковатый юноша, маг и слуга Артура ПендрАгона.)

Дело было на одном из пиров, который устроил отец Артура, король Утер ПендрАгон. К внутренней стороне кубка, из которого должен был выпить Артур, ведьма прикрепила цветок Смерти, от которого происходит медленное мучительное умирание.

Ведьма отозвала Мерлина в сторону и сказала, что в кубке яд.

Ведь колдунья знала, что после этого Мерлин не даст Артуру выпить из кубка.

Мерлин выпил вино вместо Артура и чуть не умер.

Артур ослушался отца и привёз цветок Смерти, чтобы спасти Мерлина.

Гаюс - придворный лекарь, к которому был отправлен Мерлин по просьбе Его, Мерлина, матери.

Гаюс приготовил зелье и добавил туда цветок Смерти. После этого, когда лекарь остался один, он произнёс какое-то заклинание. Ведь яд, которым был отравлен Мерлин, был усилен с помощью тёмной магии. Удивительно то, что Гаюс - магл, но у него сработало заклинание. Это заклинание было вторым, которое использовал Гаюс до той серии включительно.

Ещё в этом сериале есть знаменитая Джиневра или Гвен, которая на самом деле стала женой Артура. А в сериале она - служанка Морганы. Моргана - ведьма, но никто кроме Гаюса, а потом и Мерлина, не знал об этом. Даже она сама.

А в реальности она была тёмной ведьмой.

Гаюс влил зелье в рот Артура. Прошло меньше минуты, и лекарь приложил ухо туда, где должно биться сердце мага. Но сердце не билось.

«Это не его судьба» - сказал Гаюс.

Тогда Гаюс прижал к себе Гвен, а потом поцеловал в макушку.

В это время Мерлин очнулся и приподнялся на кровати.

- Гаюс, стыдись, она тебе во внучки годится, - сказал Мерлин.

XXX

- Ничего себе! - сказала Мина, когда я закончила. - Точная копия... А что ты имела в виду, сказав последнее предложение?

- Я ничего не имела в виду. Мне всё равно, что ты меня старше, Мерлин знает, на сколько. Вернее... подожди-ка... на семьдесят три года без девятнадцати дней.


End file.
